Pipsqueak Peregrin
by Goggle Girl
Summary: Most hobbits would be delighted by a new cousin but not Meriadoc Brandybuck. To him, his new cousin is nothing but an annoying attention stealer and he wants nothing to do with the lad... or does he?
1. The New Delivery

_Author's Notes: I had a couple of really good fic ideas and actually wanted to finish those or either post an update to one of my many unfinished fics but unfortunately, there's no denying inspiration with me. I debated for a while with myself as to whether or not I should stick this all together as one long story or split it up into chapters. I decided on the chapter thing since I have this all done and I can update more often to make it seem like I'm writing more. Unfortunately, it's all just an illusion as I really am quite busy with school and have very little time to write. It's only the third week and I'm burned out. IB Math is a killer, I just know I bombed my first test today... thank heavens for Philosophy. There's something I don't suck at. I could rant about that and all right here, but that's what my livejournal is for. Not like you'd care anyway._

**Disclaimer: I don't really own the hobbits or anything since I'm not Tolkien. That should be obvious but apparently legalities are unable to think things out.**

_**Pipsqueak Peregrin**_

**Chapter One: The New Delivery**

Mum had told me we were going on a little trip to visit my aunt and uncle. Why, she would not say. It didn't really matter to me though. I loved visiting Auntie Eglantine and Uncle Paladin in Tuckborough. I didn't care much for their three daughters... but then again, silly girls never want to do anything fun like climbing trees and sneaking food. They're perfectly content to play with their dolls and knitting. Uncle Paladin though, he was fun. He didn't have his own son which Dad said was a very unfortunate thing but I didn't mind. I could be his son too, and he seemed to think the same.

But when we got to Great Smials, things were not the same as they had always been. Auntie Eglantine did not come out to greet us, only Uncle Paladin was there. He did not look well, I thought. Uncle Paladin was usually a bright and jovial hobbit but to me he looked weary and worn out. He talked in hasty whispers to Mum and Dad for a while as I grew impatient from the lack of attention. It was not like Uncle Paladin to simply ignore me like this and when he did acknowledge me it was only to send me off to the play room with his daughters.

"But Uncle Paladin, why can't we--?" I began, not quite ready to let everything fly by over my head.

"I'm sorry, Merry, but Auntie is sick and needs tending to," was the curt reply. That wasn't all there was to the matter, I was sure of it. Meriadoc Brandybuck is no fool and if the grown ups thought they could hide whatever was going on from me then they were sorely mistaken.

The three Took children were scattered around the play room, each tending to their own private business. Pearl was curled up in a corner with a book, Pimpernel was absently toying with a doll and Pervinca was... it took me a moment to find Pervinca, buried beneath a mound of cushions near the window. There was an uncomfortable amount of stillness in the air. The Took children were usually quiet and well behaved but not _this_ quiet.

"Oh, hallo, Merry," greeted Pearl quietly, looking up from her book. I smiled back. Pearl was always a nice hobbit; older and wiser than her sisters.

"Where's auntie?" I asked.

"Come sit with me," Pearl said, ignoring my question. Stealing a cushion from an oddly irked Pervinca, I sat next to Pearl. I didn't understand the book she was reading. There were lots of tiny words and very few pictures. "So, how have you been?"

"Small talk goes nowhere, Pearl," I replied curtly, dismissing her attempts to steer me away from what I wanted to know. "I'm a Brandybuck and am not so easily distracted. Is auntie really sick?"

Pearl sighed. "Not really, Merry. You remember Mama was having a baby?"

I nodded. I remembered although I hadn't wanted to. Uncle Paladin and Auntie Eglantine had enough children, why would they want more? But sure enough anyway, Mum had received the letter and told Dad and I that I was to have a new cousin soon. I wasn't too excited, why should I be? Another girl was another girl. And what if it was a boy? He'd replace me as the darling of the Took and Brandybuck families. Uncle Paladin would no longer have time for me. And I didn't want that.

"Dad said the baby is early," Pearl went on. "It means Mama is sick and the two of them could be in trouble..." she added at the confused look on my face.

I suppose it was a wicked thing to think but I didn't mind if my baby cousin never came. It would be better. But I didn't want Auntie to be in trouble or to be sick. I frowned, realizing my predicament.

The day in the Smials was long and quiet. I didn't see Mum or Dad save only a few moments when one or the other would come in to check on us. I didn't see Uncle Paladin at all. The afternoon grew into evening and still the air hung heavy around me. Pervinca had curled up and fallen asleep amongst her palace of pillows. Pimpernel was still entranced by her doll and Pearl had gone back to her book. I lay on my back, counting the beams of wood in the ceiling. There was nothing else to do after all.

Eventually, Mum came into the room, a mixture of joy and relief on her face. All of us, save of course Pervinca, looked up at her expectantly.

"Pearl, Pimpernel, bring your sister and come with me," she said. "Your mother's asking for you." Pearl gathered up the slumbering Pervinca and made to follow my mother. I stood up too, expecting maybe some sort of instructions for myself. "Merry, why don't you go out and play in the garden? It's a lovely evening."

"Is Auntie all right?" I asked quietly.

To my surprise, Mum smiled. "Yes, she is, Merry." She gently ushered me towards the door. "Now go outside and play."

"Did she come?" I asked.

"Did who come?"

"My new cousin."

"Yes, he did. But we're still tending to the lad. Now go be good and play."

Wait a minute... _he?!_ As in... my new cousin was a _boy?!_ No!!! Not a boy; I didn't want to be replaced! As I sat under a tree in the garden, all by my lonesome self I began to realize that it was happening already. Everyone was clustered around the new brat and here I was, shunned outside in the garden. Why wasn't I allowed to see him? I was clean and probably had less germs than Pervinca! But no, poor stupid Merry was to stay outside and out of the way.

I sat there, sulking long after dusk had settled and the world plunged into the tranquility that was night. I debated whether or not I should let myself back inside. It seemed to me like I had been forgotten out here. Deciding I had better places to be even if I didn't know where those places were, I got to my feet and headed towards the garden gate. I hadn't gotten very far before I heard my father's voice ring out, calling for me.

"Surly, you didn't think we had forgotten about you, boy?" joked my father. I smiled meekly; it had all seemed that way.

He ushered me inside and into the kitchen. The three Took girls were seated to a warm hot dinner with my mother. I took an empty seat. The lasses were all chatting excitedly about something. As I began to eat the meal prepared by the Tooks' cook, Pearl directed her attention towards me.

"He's so tiny, Merry!" she exclaimed.

I looked up. "Pardon?"

"Peregrin!" piped up Pimpernel. "He could fit in the palm of Daddy's hand, I'm sure!"

"I wanted a sister," pouted Pervinca. I couldn't help but smile. At least it seemed I had one other hobbit on my side. Then again, I couldn't help but notice the smile tugging at the corners of my cousin's mouth. Surly, Pervinca wasn't really serious in her distaste for her new brother.

"When do I get to see the runt?" I asked.

"Meriadoc!" lectured Mum. "Be nice!" I sighed. Peregrin had barely come into this world and already Mum seemed ready to put him before me, her own son.

"Well? When can I see him?" I repeated.

"We'll see," was the only answer I got.

Sure enough, it wasn't long before Uncle Paladin came looking for me. I was led into a room with Mum after being told to keep my voice down. Auntie Eglantine was in bed. She looked tired like Uncle Paladin had looked when I had first arrived. She was beaming though and despite her obvious exhaustion, I still thought she managed to look pretty. In her arms was a small bundle of blankets.

"Come over here, Merry," Auntie Eglantine whispered. I obeyed, creeping silently towards the bed.

"What's that?" I asked, pointing to the bundled blankets. I stood on my toes, leaning in to have a look. Large, glittering emerald green eyes blinked back at me. Startled, I shrank back from the bundle. "Is that him?"

"Yes," nodded Auntie. "Don't be shy, Merry, it's okay."

I chanced another look at the babe shrouded in blankets. He was rather funny looking in my opinion. His hair was no more than copper fuzz and his abnormally large green eyes stared at me, almost unblinkingly.

"Do you want to hold him for a while?"

I nodded; I needed to get a closer inspection of this new "precious" baby. Gently, Auntie Eglantine laid the bundle in my arms. At the sudden movement, the baby gave a small squealing cry and scrunched his face up in discontent. I nearly laughed; he was as funny looking a hobbit as they come.

"So you're Pipsqueak Peregrin," I said offhandedly. Mum sent me an accusing stare. Peregrin smacked his lips in reply.

"I'm not so sure about Pipsqueak, Merry," said Auntie gently. "But he is small. My little Pippin..."

"Pippin?" I looked back down at my new cousin. He stared back and we held each other's gaze for a few moments. I would have been excited to be holding this potentially new playmate if I hadn't remembered how this young brat would now be the focus of everyone's attention. My replacement. Pippin smiled at me and, seemingly contented for the moment, closed his eyes in slumber.

"He smiled at me, Auntie," I said, holding out the baby for her to take back.

"You're quite the character, Meriadoc," she smiled. "Babies this young can't smile."

Maybe I had imagined it? I suppose it wasn't that hard to believe but even as I left the room, I knew Pippin had very plainly smiled at me. I smiled to myself. I suppose little hobbits weren't all that bad.

_Yes, it seems like everything comes to a nice little conclusion, doesn't it? Well, you're wrong. This isn't the end yet. I don't think Merry's been swayed too much to quite appreciate his new cousin. That's all you'll see for now though, but if you review I may be persuaded to drop my work and post more. ;)_


	2. Nothing More than a Bawling Brat

_Author's Notes: I wasn't planning on putting up this next part so quickly... I had originally planned to wait until tomorrow or whatnot but my dad informed me that when I get off and go to bed tonight that I am to unplug the computer and pile all the plugs and wires onto the computer desk. Stupid "hurricane" Isabel... ***shakes fist*** Flood my basement, will you? Make me unplug my sweet Sam the computer... not fair! The only upside is that if the storm ends up being as bad as the news keeps saying, I won't have to go to school! And if I don't go to school, I can't have that Philosophy test on Monday! Speaking of tests I got my IB math test back today: 47% Total ick... but at least now I have a goal to work towards._

_Now about this story. This next chapter... okay, well the main event in this chapter takes place about a year or so after Pippin's birth. So Merry is around nine and Pippin is somewhere around the age of one._

**Disclaimer: I am not Tolkien and therefore do not own these characters.**

_**Pipsqueak Peregrin**_

**Chapter Two: Nothing More than a Bawling Brat**

My opinion of the new lad changed very quickly over the next little while though. My stay with Mum and Dad at Great Smials was not one of fun nor relaxation. Pippin was a fussy baby and spent most of the time, especially the nights screaming and wailing for something. Despite the smials being one of the largest hobbit holes in the Shire, Pippin's shrieking somehow managed to carry down every passageway. There was no escaping it. Uncle Paladin would not play with me anymore. He was too busy with his son. Pippin was a very important baby. He would be Thain now some day when he was grown and was now Uncle Paladin's heir. Mum and Dad even seemed too busy for me. They gave all their attention to Pippin and I was often told to go and amuse myself either in the garden or in the play room.

Other hobbits and relations came from all over to see the new addition to the Took family, and the new heir to its fortune. Even cousins Bilbo and Frodo Baggins came down from Hobbiton to see their new cousin. I was glad at first. Frodo would surly play with me and Bilbo always had time for all hobbit children. But I was wrong. All Frodo could talk about was Pippin and Bilbo spent all his time with the new babe and Uncle Paladin.

I just couldn't understand what all this fuss was for, and over such a small thing too. Babies weren't something new, so why was everyone treating Pippin like they had never seen anything of the like before? How could they adore something so loud and fussy too? It just didn't make any sense! In my opinion, the sooner Mum and Dad decided to leave for home, the better. Pippin wouldn't be coming with us and they'd have no choice but to pay attention to me now.

Sure enough, our stay with the Tooks was eventually over and we returned to Buckland, much to my endless relief. No more Pippin, no more being shunted aside; things would finally go back to the way they were supposed to be. At least, that's the way it would be in Brandy Hall.

Uncle and Auntie however would no longer have all the time for me that they once did. Uncle Paladin especially would pay less attention to me now that he had his own son to fool around with. I suppose I couldn't blame Pippin for stealing back his own father but I was still bitter. Especially when all Mum would constantly talk about was "dear little Peregrin."

Fortunately, I had other Brandybuck cousins and friends to play with back in Buckland and was soon submerged into the normal tidings of daily life. Fatty Bolger and I spent our days playing around the borders of the Old Forest or skipping stones down at the Brandywine River. In no time at all I had nearly forgotten about Pippin altogether.

Then they came to visit. The year's winter had given way to a lovely spring and all the Shire was filled with green. I was looking forward to this warm new weather. Dad had promised to take me out fishing now that he had decided I was old enough. It was all I looked forward too. But then a message came from the Tookland. Uncle Paladin and his family were coming to stay at Brandy Hall for a while. This meant the brat would be within my sight again and all the attention would once again be focused on him.

Sure enough, upon their arrival, all attention was drawn towards Pippin. Dad kept saying how much he had grown since he had last seen the boy which was obviously a lie. Despite having grown some hair instead of his soft fuzz, Pippin was still a miniscule little thing and could barely stand on his own two feet, let alone walk. He had not learned to speak to hobbits when he wanted something too and still resorted to wailing at the top of his lungs whenever he wanted someone's attention. In my opinion he was no different than the last time we had met, only with more hair.

It seemed to me that Pippin was not that impressed by my mother and father or Brandy Hall in general. He refused to let anyone but his own parents hold him and started to cry whenever one of the nurses would pick him up to deliver his bottle. I was almost ashamed for Pippin. He was given so much attention but seemed to have no appreciation for it. I thought he was too stupid to realize what was going on. A lad his age should be able to manage more than just a few simple words and should especially be able to walk on his own. But it seemed Pippin was determined to stay on all fours and simply cry when he wanted something.

I shouldn't complain though. With Pippin being the small and sluggish hobbit he was, it was very easy to shake him off. Despite not wanting to be touched by any of the other Brandybucks at the hall, Pippin seemed to have developed a fascination towards me. Everyone said it was so adorable how whenever I was around he'd shout, "Mer!" and squirm in his mother's arms in a vain attempt to reach for me.

I suppose I should give him credit... he could at least say half of my name. That was no saving grace however as Pippin had barely been at Brandy Hall for a few days when he first etched himself a permanent place in my bad books.

I had been minding my own business, dreadfully bored on a particularly rainy day with nothing to do but curl up with a book. Books are not a bad thing and I rather enjoy reading but I would have preferred to be outside in the open air. The weather seemed to set her will against mine, however, and I was forced to be indoors.

It wasn't a particularly interesting book; I don't even remember the title. I wasn't really into it; I concentrated more on listening to the sounds of the hall. I was surprised to discover none of Pippin's daily shrieks were reaching my ears. It was relatively quiet in the room, save for the pitter patter of rain against the window. I sighed peacefully and smiled to myself. The silence was golden.

This didn't last long, however, as a sudden squeak of "Mer!" interrupted all thoughts and daydreams I had been experiencing. I glanced over the top of the book's pages and, sure enough there was Pippin, sitting on the floor smiling up at me. He seemed pleased with himself for having crawled all over the hall to finally discover my hiding place.

I decided it would probably be best to ignore him and go back to my book. Maybe something in that head of his would click properly and he'd take the hint to go away. Unfortunately, this action seemed to have the opposite effect and with a small huff of indignation, I felt Pippin grab at my ankle.

"Meeeeeeeeeeeeeer!"

"_What?_" I asked exasperatedly.

"Up!" Pippin squeaked, holding out his arms as an indication for me to pick him up.

"Oh go bother someone else," I replied, going back to my book.

"Up!" he repeated. "Mer! Up!!!"

"No, Pippin, go away."

These words didn't seem to register inside my cousin's mind. Instead of crawling off to get someone else's attention he still seemed keen to get me to look at him, something I had no intention of doing. I watched over the top of my book as Pippin struggled to pull himself to his feet, using my foot as leverage. I was nearly tempted to kick him off once or twice but decided against it. Not that I cared for the brat's safety but knew I'd probably get punished for it.

Despite not being able to walk or balance himself, Pippin seemed to be a good climber and after several minutes of valiant struggle, managed to pull himself up onto the arm chair and into my lap. I sat, staring at him in surprise. He just smiled back, giggling.

"You're really quite proud of yourself, aren't you?" I remarked, arching an eyebrow. Pippin smiled and clapped his hands together as a sign of agreement. "Well, let's see if you can't do that again." Setting down my book, I picked up the lad and set him back down on the floor.

Pippin didn't seem the least bit perturbed by my actions and in no time had proceeded to climb back up into my lap. I set him down on the floor once again and yet again Pippin climbed back up, giggling. I frowned. He thought this was all a joke. It had to have been at least the fifth time Pippin had climbed back into my lap when I decided enough was enough.

"No," I said firmly, setting him back down on the floor. I quickly drew my legs up to my chest and sat back so he couldn't use me as a ladder.

Pippin sat there, looking up at me for a while. Slowly, his amused grin faded and his face darkened in disappointment. I sighed. This was all too familiar a situation. I knew what was going to happen next.

"Mer? Up?" asked Pippin, his voice quavering.

"No up," I replied.

Threatening tears were glistening in the corners of his large green eyes. Pippin held his arms out, reaching for me. When I made no move to pick him up, Pippin let his arms fall limply to his sides. His bottom lip was quivering. I covered my ears, knowing what was to come next. Sure enough, Pippin opened his mouth and let out an ear splitting wail which reverberated off the walls.

It wasn't long before Mum and Auntie came running into the room to see what was going on. I looked helplessly at Mum as Auntie scooped up the bawling Pippin to try and calm him down.

"What happened?" she asked, trying to hush the tiny Took.

"He just started crying!" I explained. "All because I wouldn't let him sit in my lap!"

"Merry!" huffed Mum, fixing me with one of her disapproving looks. "What was wrong with looking after your cousin?"

"I don't play with lads who soil themselves and can't talk," I replied curtly. Auntie looked at Mum who frowned.

"Come here, young man," Mum ordered, seizing me by my ear. "We're going to have a little talk about baby cousins and how older lads ought to treat them."

Mum dragged me out of the room very painfully. She stood me in the hall and loomed in front of me, looking _very_ displeased.

"Really, Meriadoc, I don't know what's the matter with you," she said. "Pippin may be a handful but he's young and doesn't know any better yet. All he wants is to play and as his cousin you ought to be there for him. He loves you and it seems he's chosen you to be an impression for him. So you best smarten up and act proper!"

Before I could reply she turned and left for where Pippin and Auntie were. Frowning, I skulked off for my room deciding I was better off staying in there for the remainder of the day.

Pippin this and Pippin that. Didn't anyone see what was really going on? I'm sure Pippin knew very well what he was doing and that was annoying me and getting me into trouble! He had to learn you didn't always get your way and that intelligent hobbits such as myself did not play around with stupid brats like him and crying would not change things.

_I know, Merry seems like a really wicked cousin, doesn't he? But I suppose if he feels like Pippin's his replacement he wouldn't be too keen on the lad. Review, remember it encourages me to post up the next chapter and I will see you all... whenever. ***goes off to unplug Sam***_


	3. He Speaks Yet He Says Nothing

_Author's Notes: Thank goodness for procrastination. I'm being desperate in putting off writing my philosophy essay because every time I sit down and start writing, I confuse myself. Unfortunately, I know it's only going to hurt me later and I suppose this didn't delay TOO much time... but oh well. Like I said though, I set aside my books and papers for you so I hope you do enjoy this chapter._

**Disclaimer: I don't own the hobbits or any of the Lord of the Rings characters... if only I did... *wishful thinking***

_**Pipsqueak Peregrin**_

**Chapter Three: He Speaks Yet He Says Nothing**

Pippin avoided me as best he could for the next few days, receiving no complaint on my behalf. Sure enough though, it wasn't long before he went back to his childish routine of trying to grab my attention. Time after time I would make up some sort of excuse to find my way out of Brandy Hall to avoid having to look after Pippin. Auntie wouldn't let him play around outside yet so any excuse to be outdoors was an excuse to be away from Pippin.

Despite my constant liaisons outside though, it seemed that eventually I'd somehow be cornered and forced into tending after my cousin for some time. Thus I'd be forced to sit through Pippin's pathetic attempts to get some sort of attention from me. It was during these long afternoons that I came to one firm conclusion: I hated little babies.

If I thought letting a little smelly hobbit climb and drool all over me was bad, I was completely unaware of the horrors which awaited me in the future. For although Pippin was annoying in his gibberish and giggling whilst he'd yank on my hair for attention, things only became worse once the lad learned to speak. Now not only could he cry with all his might, but he could scream semi structured phrases at whomever he pleased.

It seemed that before Pippin's first and favourite word to use was my name. The "joys" of the common tongue were quickly picked up though and Pippin discovered his love for a new word: "mine." This word seemed to become enticing to Pippin as he suddenly went from becoming a squealing brat to a screaming glutton of goods. Everything was his, no matter what it was. The jars of blackberry jam in the pantry he seemed to adore so much were his, that small wooden boat you left on the floor was now his, even certain _hobbits_ were now objects possessed by Pippin. And why not? He seemed to have everyone eating out of the palm of his hand before, why not finally admit to what he was doing?

Suddenly it became very difficult to keep my things away from Pippin, or to even keep a full meal to myself anymore. The lad still could not walk... rather it seemed, he did not want to walk and who would when you could be carried everywhere by eager aunts, uncles, cousins, and other relations, but he somehow managed to find his way over to me and take what was mine. It didn't matter what it was which I had, if I didn't surrender it to the tiny brat, he would scream and cry. This would then be followed by a long lecture directed towards me about how I should share with those younger than I. Then, as if to add insult to injury, as soon as the lecturer had left, Pippin would smile cheekily at me and crawl off.

He knew very well what he was doing and enjoyed it. Call me crazy if you like but there was no convincing me otherwise of my cousin's true intentions: make me as miserable as possible.

But there was one thing Pippin couldn't take away from me and claim as his own. It was an annual event I had been participating in with my father for as long as I could remember. Every year he'd take me out onto the Brandywine for an entire day of fishing. Mum didn't like it at all, we hobbits are not swimmers and ever since the horrible accident of cousins Drogo and Primula Baggins out on the river, she was as weary as ever about anything which concerned deep water. But Dad was as careful a hobbit as could be when it came to boating on the river and we would go out every year and spend time together in our small wooden boat. It didn't matter how many fish we caught, if we caught anything at all, it was simply time spent together; bonding if you will.

There was nothing which could put a stop to our fishing trip, except for the river drying up but that would not happen any time soon. Or so I believed...

It was not so much a week before the trip when Mum informed me of a sudden change of plans. Cousin Bilbo had been asking for the Tooks to visit him over in Hobbiton for some time. Uncle Paladin and Aunt Eglantine were busy with matters and so she had volunteered _me_ to accompany Pippin to Bag End and help look after him. She actually expected me to miss the fishing trip in order to babysit Pippin! I was outraged by this and wasted no time in seeking out my father to complain.

Dad was no help in the matter. He said it would be good for me to go along and I would be doing a big favour for the Thain.

"But what about our trip?" I asked. "We never miss it!"

"There will be other trips, Merry," replied Dad dismissively. "You can't just say no to your aunt and uncle like that."

"And why not? Mum was the one who decided I should go!"

"You don't want to make Mum look bad, do you?" asked Dad.

"Well... no..." I frowned. "But it's still not fair! I want to go fishing! Not babysit some stupid parasite just so old Bilbo Baggins can have visitors!"

"Meriadoc Brandybuck, you watch your tongue!" scolded Dad. I shrank back meekly as he fixed me with a stern glare. "I don't know what's gotten into you but you need to start treating your relations a lot better, both younger _and_ older!"

"But Dad--"

"I mean it, boy," he snapped. "You're going to Hobbiton and you're taking your cousin with you. And if you _don't_ agree to the task set for you then there shall be _no_ future fishing trips. Understand?"

"Yes, sir..." I said meekly.

It seemed obvious that Dad had no intention of stepping in to rescue me from my impending ordeal. I wasn't going fishing this year and what was worse was it was all Pippin's fault. Somehow the little brat _had_ managed to take away the one special thing I had left to myself... time with my own father. I was not a happy hobbit, to say the least and was not looking forward to the holiday ahead.

_You'll probably see another chapter tomorrow when I put off my homework yet again. But until then, keep smiling and as always... review!_


	4. Rainbow Fish

_Author's Notes: At last, a break in the busy chaos of life to grace you all with another chapter of this fic. I suppose, I should probably be using this day off (once again, philosophy was cancelled!) to sleep, something I am in desperate need of but... I felt I had a commitment to you all and probably should so **some** sign that I have not yet died. Although, needless to say I've come close to it on many separate occasions. Allow me to share with you a word of advice: if you ever find yourself a moderator for an actor's chat room, such as say... oh... Sean Biggerstaff, **never** agree to help out with the question and answer period inside there! Portuches... idiotic Harry Potter fan girls closing in on you... it was a nightmare! One from which I still have not fully recovered. And Mugglenet needs to **die**... ungrateful wenches all over there. I'm still receiving slack about the chat of which I shall not launch into a rant because it'll only serve to bore you and tick me off to no ends. So, I won't dwell on that but leave you with the next chapter of this story (and certainly not the last). So enjoy!_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lord of the Rings or any of the characters and places... and you know, if you had read the first chapter, you would know that.**

_**Pipsqueak Peregrin**_

**Chapter Four: Rainbow Fish**

I remember the weather was mild when I left to stay with the Bagginses in Hobbiton. Instead of brightening my mood, this had just the opposite effect. All I could think about was how perfect the weather was for a day out on the river. Pippin was all cheerful smiles when Dad took me by in the cart to pick him up. This irked me to no ends; how could he be so happy with my misery?

Pippin refused to sit still once he was placed in my lap. He bounced up and down in wild excitement and wonder, gazing around wide eyed at the passing pastures and green fields. This was his first cart ride and he seemed determined to not miss a single detail. I did not appreciate where Pippin had decided to target his landings, crushing certain appendages of mine. I was in a great deal of pain by the time we arrived in Hobbiton and discovered I couldn't walk properly. But did Pippin care? Of course not. No one cared.

Cousin Bilbo greeted me with a very strong hug which I didn't mind despite the crushing of my ribs to go along with the squashed nether regions. It almost made things seem normal, like they always had been and always should be. But then, of course, Dad came over with Pippin and once again I took the role of the forgotten relation. Bilbo too seemed to believe just as my father had, that Pippin had actually grown since when he had last laid eyes upon the runt.

While Dad and Bilbo chatted, Pippin caught between them, I decided to wander off around to the back garden. As I made my way through the gate, a sudden shout startled me.

"Oi! Aren't you forgetting about your favourite cousin?"

I looked up. Frodo was sitting atop the hill which was Bag End beneath the great tree which had always sprouted from the top. He had been reading a book which he carefully set aside, scrambling down the ivy at the side of the house and dropping onto the garden path. I grinned. If there was one cousin whom I loved more than anything else in the world it was dear Frodo. Frodo was only a tweenager and still as "irresponsible as ever" as the adults would say. I had known him my entire life; there was no other hobbit in the Shire that I was closer to.

"Frodo!" I jumped into his outstretched arms and gave him a hug with enough force to rival that of Bilbo's death grip. "I'm so glad to finally see you again!"

"It's great to see you too, Merry!" replied Frodo, cheerfully. "It's really kind of you to come and stay while Pippin's here." I forced a smile to play upon my features. It wasn't exactly a voluntary decision to come along. Frodo smiled knowingly. "I thought as much. That's why tomorrow the two of _us_ are going fishing."

"Really?"

"I know it won't be the same as time with your dad but I thought it would cheer you up," said Frodo. "You won't mind being separated from Pippin for a day, will you?"

"Mind? Of course not!" I exclaimed. "You're the greatest cousin ever, Frodo!"

The next day dawned bright and beautiful once again. The twittering of birds outside my window beckoned me out of a peaceful sleep. I yawned and rubbed my eyes, blinking blearily against the morning rays of daylight which filtered in through the window. Then I remembered I was supposed to be going fishing today. But the sun was up; had Frodo left without me?!

Startled, I stumbled out of bed and dashed down the hall towards the kitchen, not bothering to get myself dressed. I discovered Frodo in the kitchen trying, with no success, to force Pippin spoonfuls of porridge.

"Frodo!" I cried, hurrying over to the table. "The sun is up! We've already wasted daylight! Why did you not wake me earlier for our trip?"

Frodo's face fell and he set down the spoon. With a cry of "mine!" Pippin retrieved the spoon and attempted to reach for the bowl of porridge to no avail.

"Bilbo had some business to take care of with the Gaffer," explained Frodo. "He left earlier and shan't be back until evening. Pippin couldn't be left alone here and it'd be too dangerous to take him out on the boat with us."

I nodded my understanding but shot Pippin the meanest glare I could muster. Once again, he had ruined everything. He had cancelled two fishing trips in a manner of weeks! How was this possible?!

Failing to hide my disappointment, I took a seat at the table and began to pick at what had first looked like a rather appetizing breakfast. Frodo, having noticed Pippin with the porridge spoon thought he might prefer to try and feed himself.

"I doubt he can," I said icily. "The pipsqueak can't even walk yet. If he hasn't figured that out yet, I don't suppose he'd be smart enough to learn that the food goes in his mouth." I looked meaningfully at Pippin.

He just smiled back innocently and with what looked like effortless ease, flung a spoonful of porridge at me. It spattered onto my cheek. Frodo laughed, sending an encouraged Pippin into a fit of giggles.

Wordlessly, I left the table in a foul temper, stomping off towards my room. Stupid Pippin, ruining my day once again. I hastily pulled on some clothes after I had washed the horrible oats from my face. Out the window I could see young Samwise Gamgee toiling out amongst the rows of flowers. I didn't really know him too well but decided he'd make better company than Pippin and Frodo.

I was making my way down the hall towards the front door when the call of "Meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeer!" was heard somewhere behind me. I spun around to see Pippin slowly crawling down the hall towards me. "Meeeeeeeeeeeer!"

I sighed and went back to the door. "Meeeeeeeeeeeeer! Merry!!"

I paused. This was the first time Pippin had actually said more than the first syllable of my name. I stood by the open door, waiting for him to finally catch up. Pippin managed to get himself into a sitting position at my feet and smiled up at me.

"Merry play?" he asked.

"No," I replied. "I don't want to play."

"Merry play!" repeated Pippin almost like a command. He fished around inside his pockets and pulled out a little ball. "Play with me! Please?"

"No, I won't play with you, Pippin," I insisted, picking up the small lad. Where was Frodo? I couldn't be looking after Pippin all day. Besides, Frodo seemed to actually enjoy Pippin's company. He must have been off in another part of Bag End so I decided to set Pippin down in the living room where all his toys were cluttered. "Let's find you something quiet to do."

"But I want to play, Merry! Play with _you!_" protested Pippin.

"You can't," I replied, searching for something to occupy Pippin. I came across a small book of blank paper and a few wax crayons. They weren't brand new looking, as crayons were a rare item in most of the Shire and I remembered seeing Pervinca scribbling all over everything with these years ago. "Now, only use these on the _paper_, Pippin, okay? The _paper._"

Pippin pouted, not looking pleased with what he had been presented with. "Don't wanna colour."

"Then don't," I said, "draw something."

"Pretty picture for Merry?" asked Pippin hopefully.

"Sure. Draw me a picture."

"Okay!"

Leaving Pippin to his world of paper and wax I went out into the garden to look for Sam. I was disappointed to discover the hobbit had left the garden; probably to retrieve something from his gardening shed by his home down the road. But, at least I was away from Pippin. He was inside Bag End and I was out here, all by myself, to be at peace with my own thoughts. Sighing, I sat back against the fence, resting my eyes and feeling the sweet summer sun against my face.

I was just drifting off for a mid day nap when I felt something drop into my lap, jolting me out of my daydreams of a world without Pippin. I opened my eyes to discover none other than the previously mentioned cousin, sprawled out across my lap on his stomach.

"Pippin?! What are you doing out here?!"

"I done!" he chirped, squirming around in my lap until he had decided on a sitting position. He held up a piece of paper with several scribbles of different colours all over it. "See? Look, Merry! It pretty!"

I pushed aside Pippin's hand to stare bewildered at my cousin. "But _how_ did you get out here?"

Pippin pointed back up to the house. "Door."

I still wasn't understanding this. Pippin couldn't reach the door knob, not unless he stood up. But Pippin was a stubborn and slow hobbit; he was still crawling everywhere. It seemed he had guessed what I was thinking because he proceeded to crawl out of my lap and, using the fence as leverage, pulled himself up into a standing position. He wobbled dangerously but as I watched, steadied himself and held out the paper again to me.

"Fishy," he said simply.

"W-what?"

"Fishy," repeated Pippin. He pointed to several scribbles and attempted to explain his "masterpiece" using what few words he knew. From what I managed to gather, the big red scribble was a boat and inside the boat was a yellow and a green blob who he had named "Mer" and "Unc", the latter which could be translated as "uncle." Surrounding the boat in all directions were several other rainbow coloured scribbles known as "fishy." It took a lot of effort to suppress the smile that was tugging at the corners of my mouth. Pippin seemed to notice this anyway. "You like?"

"Why fish, Pippin?" I asked.

Pippin smiled, pleased that he had succeeded in capturing my attention. "You were sad today. Frodo said you wanted to go fishy but couldn't. So I draw you fishy." He thrust the paper into my hands. "I catch you fishy."

Despite everything Pippin had managed to ruin for me since his birth, I couldn't help but hug him. His unprovoked act of childlike kindness was touching to say the least.

"Thank you for the fishy, Pippin," I said, messing up his curls. Pippin giggled. "But really, how did you get out here?"

"Door," Pippin answered once again.

"What do you mean?"

It turned out all I could get out of Pippin was the word, "door" and so I gave up. Getting to my feet, I slipped Pippin's drawing into my pocket for safe keeping. I looked down to pick up Pippin and that's when I realized what had happened. Pippin was able to stand on two legs alone now. He said he had come down from the inside of the hobbit hole on his own after opening the door.

"Pippin, come over to me," I said, taking a few steps backwards. My eyes widened as the tiny cousin took several small steps towards me before teetering backwards. I caught him before he fell and steadied him upright again. "Pippin! You walked down here to me!"

"Cuz I'm smart!" replied Pippin. "Not slow!"

I blushed, embarrassed. Apparently he _had_ understood my taunting after all.

"Yes, Pippin, you're a bright hobbit," I said. "Now, come along. Let's go show Frodo how smart you are."

Instead of picking him up, I took Pippin by the hand and led him back up the hill and inside. I'm not sure why, but I couldn't have been cruel to him at that moment no matter how much I wanted to. Pippin was still a slow hobbit in my opinion; it had still taken him a while to learn how to walk. Or... had he just had no reason to walk but knew how to all the same? He seemed to understand more of what I said than I had initially though. Maybe he wasn't such a little fool after all...

_Thoughts? Comments? Constructive criticisms? Flames? Feel free to leave them all... I **need** the heat, it's freezing here! Hopefully, I'll have a chance to post more soon but for now, I have other commitments to attend to and promised stories to write for my friends._


	5. Sing Hey! For the Bath at Close of Day

_Author's Notes: LONG WEEKEND!!! I love how Thanksgiving in Canada is in October! I NEED a good three day weekend. *looks like death on two legs right now* Picture... Frodo after he's been stabbed by the wraith. Yes, I am a soulless IB student in all it's essence now. Yes, I had another math test today, could you tell? I am mortified that I found the second page of calculus to be fun and entertaining. I've also been typing up too many rants/arguments for my own good today. Tooks should not show great bursts of intelligence. It goes against their nature. Of course I'm sure when I'm much more awake after a good 15 hour sleep tonight and I look back on this I will be appalled by the lack of intellect shown here._

_There were a couple of things actually pertaining to this fic which I wanted to say though. In my daily perusion of assorted websites (most of them Tolkien/LotR based), I came across a sister site of "Boydism" (don't look at me like that) in which it appeared my fanfics were being showcased. Now, I don't have any PROBLEMS with my stories being put up for all to see, in fact it's quite flattering, but for future reference if anyone should get that sort of idea/desire, I would appreciate it if they consulted me first as I would like to keep track of where my writings are. Aside from that there's not much else I wish to say. So enjoy!_

**Disclaimer: I am not Tolkien and therefore do not own any of the characters or locations. And yes, the title of this chapter is taken from "The Bath Song" which Pippin sings in "The Fellowship of the Ring." No creativity on my part this time.**

_**Pipsqueak Peregrin**_

**Chapter Five: Sing Hey! For the Bath at Close of Day**

While not as large as Brandy Hall or Great Smials, Bag End is still a very big hobbit hole and it took me quite a while to track down Frodo. I found him in one of the back rooms, searching through cabinets and cupboards for some lost trinket.

"Frodo, have you lost something?" I asked. My question startled him, causing him to jump and hit his head on one of the cupboards.

"I can't seem to find-- there you are!" Frodo had spotted Pippin clinging to my hand. He scooped up the hobbit who giggled happily, discovering himself to once again be the center of attention. "You had me worried, young Took!" Frodo turned back to me. "I'm glad you found him. It's amazing how tiny lads can just suddenly disappear on you like that."

"He found me," I said simply. "My nap in the garden was interrupted by him toddling into my lap."

"Toddling?" Frodo repeated. "Don't be silly, Merry, the lad can't walk yet."

"Oh, he can't, can he?" I folded my arms across my chest, looking smugly at my cousin. "Well, maybe not for anyone else, but he walked for _me._"

"Are you sure you didn't just dream it?" asked Frodo. "The aromas of the garden can put one into a very deep sleep."

"He walked!" I insisted. "Didn't you, Pippin?"

Pippin wasn't paying attention to either of us. He was examining Frodo's chestnut curls with great interest and seemed to be contemplating something. Just as I thought, Pippin reached out a small hand to grab hold of Frodo's hair, but my cousin was too quick and pushed away his hand gently. Pippin frowned at Frodo and his eyes welled up with tears. Sure enough, Pippin let out one of his infamous wails and dissolved into a fit of tears.

"Now you've done it," I said. "You've got him crying again!"

"Oh hush, Merry," replied Frodo, trying to calm down Pippin. "Come now, Pippin, you know hobbit hair is not for tugging." It seemed to me that unlike the other adults, Frodo could see through Pippin's false tears just as well as I could. Pippin was not ready to give up his charade just yet though and so, in search of some peace and quiet, I left the two hobbits in their part of Bag End in search of something else to keep me occupied.

Luckily, Sam was back in the garden when I went outside again. I spent the afternoon with him, asking him every question I could think up about his work. Gardening, as it seems, takes a lot more care and skill than I had first thought. Sam seemed to really love his work as well, almost as much as he loved Bilbo and Frodo. It still looked like a lot of hard work though; something in which I had no desire to participate in.

Bilbo arrived home in the late evening, just in time for the evening meal. Pippin had given up crying by now and had decided to occupy himself by seeing how many helpings of mashed potato he could stuff down his trousers. What purpose this served was beyond me but Pippin seemed to be enjoying himself. This made for a very messy hobbit though and sure enough, while Bilbo took Pippin away for a bath, I had to help Frodo clean up the mess Pippin had left behind.

"He's a filthy little bugger," I said to Frodo. My older cousin chuckled. "Well he is! Stuffing food down his pants! What sort of a lad does that?!"

Frodo smiled knowingly. "You'd be surprised. And don't think you were a cleanly lad either, Merry. All babies make a mess with their food. It's just a part of life."

"I don't care what it is," I replied. "I thought he might be a smart lad when he walked but this proves I was wrong."

"Now now, Merry, don't be cruel," lectured Frodo. "Give him some time. I'm sure Pippin will grow on you. He reminds me of you, you know." I harrumphed indignantly. Frodo was comparing _me_ to Pippin? There was no way I was _ever_ as stupid or strange as that young Took. Frodo was obviously mistaken once again.

I was "rescued" from my chore of cleaning up caked on potato when Bilbo hollered for me to come and watch Pippin in the bath while he went to gather up the lad's bed clothes.

"Watch him _carefully_, Merry," said Bilbo. "If the lad loses his balance and tumbles backwards he could very easily drown in the bath. Be sure to catch him if he takes a little spill."

I stood by the bath tub as Pippin giggled and splashed, incredibly amused not only by the water but the scented bubbles in the water. Deciding the bubbles looked like a tasty treat, Pippin scooped up a handful and proceeded to eat the bubbles. I smiled and chuckled in amusement as the lad coughed and crinkled his nose in disgust. It was then that Pippin seemed to notice me for the first time.

"Mer? Boat." It was more of a command than anything else. I would not bow down to the lad's wishes and so I refused to move from my spot. "Merry, boat!" I was the older of the two of us and thus deserved more respect. I was not to be commanded by the lad and this was something Pippin needed to learn.

"Look, Pipsqueak," I said, picking up the toy boat tauntingly, "there are a few things you and I need to get straight here. _You_ are the baby and _I_ am the older cousin. This means you listen to _me_, not the other way around, understand? You do not _order_ me to hand you this boat, you _ask_ and if I feel nice I'll give it to you."

"Mine!" cried Pippin, reaching out for the boat. I held it just out of his reach. Obviously Pippin was not paying attention to anything I was saying. I knew he understood me. I had been wrong in saying he was nothing but a stupid little baby before. He just loved the attention his little acts got him. Attention which _used_ to belong to me. "Boat! Mine! Merry, _mine!!_" Pippin was no longer looking happy or pleased but for once he didn't look ready to burst into tears. I was rather startled to find he was glaring at me as best he could. "It mine, Merry!"

"Actually, Pippin, this boat belonged to Frodo and then me," I said. "I don't recall me ever passing it on to you so that would make it still mine."

Pippin glared at me. I glared right back. It was if we were locked in a battle of mental will, glaring at each other, willing the other the make his next move. This was no longer about the little toy boat but was more like a question of dominance. Pippin had come into the family to try and replace me but I would not give in and let myself be usurped. I don't know how long we stared at each other but I made the mistake of blinking. Pippin saw it as a fleeting weakness and let out an incredibly high pitched squeal. Startled, I dropped the boat which clattered to the floor just as Pippin pushed himself backwards and sank beneath the suds.

Pippin's cry made Bilbo come running into the bathroom. Seeing no curly haired hobbit visible above the bath bubbles, Bilbo plunged his arms into the depths of the tub and brought up a sputtering and coughing Pippin.

"Merry, I told you to watch the lad carefully!" he cried. "What were you doing just standing there? He could very well have drowned!" Bilbo continued to fuss over Pippin, making sure he was all right. It was decided that while he was fine, Pippin had spent enough time in the bath. Bilbo let the bath drain and left the room with Pippin in his arms, but not before shooting me one of those, "We'll talk later" looks.

It was not Bilbo who caught my eye though but Pippin. As Bilbo left the bathroom, Pippin looked up from where he had been whimpering into the older hobbit's shoulder to look at me. A small smile of pure wickedness played upon his lips as his green eyes met mine. The little brat had done it on purpose! I glared at the doorway, my fists clenched. It appeared the lad had come out of this round on top but things were soon to change. I would not become a victim of my own baby cousin.

_Merry's taken another violent mood swing towards Pippin, hasn't he? I pity the lad, he just can't seem to make up his mind about his cousin and by the looks of it, things aren't exactly about to improve either. So there's my two cents, what are yours? In other words, review and keep smiling!_


	6. This Means War

_Author's Notes: Well, I know it's been what? At least a month since I last updated? Well, now that Hallowe'en's over, I should be less busy with more time to post. Trust me, October's been a **very** busy month for myself. On top of school and endless assignments, I also had a costume to make for the Hallowe'en party my friend threw. Let's see **you** knit a scarf, sew a coat and cloak and the works while balancing IB courses and still find time to update! But was it worth it! **And** I got a new hair style out of the deal which doesn't take long to do and looks really nice on me (or so everyone has said). I could tell you all about it but I know what you're all **really** here for is the story (and there are a lot of hobbity Hallowe'en details... so if you're interested in my personal life there's always my livejournal). I know the wait was long but I appreciate you waiting all the same and hopefully this will make up for it. On a final note, BBN closes its forum doors in November 7th. I'm really sad to hear about that... :(_

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to the late but always great Tolkien. I take no credit.**

_**Pipsqueak Peregrin**_

**Chapter Six: This Means War**

That evening I received a severe lecture from cousin Bilbo on the responsibilities of looking after small hobbits. Fortunately, Bilbo told me he would not write home to my mother about it seeing as all the responsibilities of looking after Pippin were still new to me. I was thankful for that much. If Mum was told I had not helped Pippin in his bath she would have me hanged.

Pippin was not about to get away with his stunt though. I took to my room, curling up on the bed in dark thought. I was not about to be outwitted by a toddler. There was a hierarchy to life and just because Pippin was to become the future Thain, he was not Thain _yet_ and therefore still below me. He was not the precious little child everyone else saw. He could walk if he pleased and understood more than he lead on. Pippin was no fool, and I would certainly not allow him to make me look like a fool either. But what as I to do? I certainly could not just get rid of the lad; that was not yet an option. Small, meaningless deeds would have to do for now.

Indeed, framing Pippin for small troubles brought some pleasure to my life and made the rest of my stay at Bag End so much more enjoyable. Whether it was sitting him near the pantry door and coating him in flour to the more devilish deed of breaking china and handing the remains of the dishes to him, the look of confusion on Pippin's face when Bilbo discovered his misdemeanors was virtually priceless.

This clever game of framing was not to last for long however as Pippin began to eventually clue into what I was doing to him. My stay in Hobbiton had finally come to a close and one afternoon I came in from playing in the wild fields to pack up my things. I had planned to do it quietly so as not to seem too eager to leave. As much as I loved old Bilbo and Frodo, I was happily looking forward to going back to Buckland where I was a farthing away from Pippin.

Alone and at peace, I began to fold and put away my clothing and trinkets which I would be taking home with me, thoughts of a Pippin-less world dancing tantalizingly across my mind. I had not been packing for long however, when one of nature's most irrepressible calls came knocking. Abandoning my things, I left the room to take care of business. Upon my return I was greeted by a far less than pleasant surprise. There was Pippin, seated in the centre of my room, my packs all opened wide, and shirts and pants thrown all about the room. He was giggling to himself and seemed to be having a thoroughly good time. I'm not sure how long I stood there before he looked up and noticed me.

"Mer!" The grin on his face only grew wider.

My fists were clenched; I seethed in anger at the mess the lad had created within my room. "_**PIPPIN!!!**_"

The smile on Pippin's face vanished in a flash at the tone of my voice. As he looked at me his eyes widened. Although I could tell he was trying to hide it, a hint of fright passed across his face. He looked almost unsure of himself. Catching this hint of weakness, I took a menacing step forward. To my surprise, Pippin took off like a shot, squealing and screaming for Bilbo as he toddled down the hall. His speed and steadiness on his legs startled me. Wasn't this the lad who had only learned to walk a week ago and still had not decided to show any of the adults? Sure enough, it wasn't long before I heard the distinct thud of someone falling onto the floor, shortly followed by loud wailing. I couldn't help but smile to myself but stopped when I took in the mess I would now have to clean.

When I emerged from my room, all my things put away I found Bilbo in the kitchen with Pippin. Pippin was sniffling and munching on a cinnamon snap. He refused to make eye contact with me as I entered.

"Poor lad tried to walk," said Bilbo, answering my invisible question. I pretended to look concerned. "Didn't quite work out."

Pippin's eyes were wide and teary when he chanced to glance up at me. Still sniffling, he finished his biscuit and sat quietly in Bilbo's lap, playing with one of his unruly curls. He shot me an accusing and almost hurt stare. I stared stonily back. What was he mad at _me_ for? He was the one who had tried to walk on his own two feet and failed! I hadn't done a thing!

Fortunately, Bilbo diverted Pippin's attention for the moment. "You're looking a little tired. My goodness, it must be time for your nap!" Pippin murmured something quietly; I didn't catch what it was. "We'll set you down for a rest and you'll be all nice and refreshed for when your mum comes to get you. How's that sound, my boy?"

Pippin nodded vaguely and Bilbo carried him out of the room. While Pippin's nap time meant a welcome silence fell upon the hobbit hole, the slightest noise would earn one a severe glare. It appeared I wasn't the only one who enjoyed the peace which befell the world when Pippin was sound asleep. This was not to last long however as naps meant Pippin awoke refreshed and full of energy once again rendering the area around him a disaster zone. Fortunately, this afternoon was the afternoon I would finally be leaving and if anyone could keep Pippin under control it was his own mother.

Frodo was on the floor, playing with Pippin when Auntie Eglantine arrived. At the arrival of his mother, Pippin forgot all about his cousin and did something no one expected. With a joyous cry of "Mama!" Pippin pulled himself to his feet and awkwardly made his way across the room to his mother. I watched carefully, almost willing him to fall, but Pippin just kept going. Frodo had frozen in place, staring at Pippin in sudden surprise. Bilbo and Auntie Eglantine watched in amazement as Pippin went over to them and hugged his mother around the knees.

"My word..." breathed Bilbo.

Auntie Elgantine was all smiles as she scooped Pippin up into her arms. "My wee lad's walking now! Aren't we becoming a big boy!" Pippin giggled.

I looked over and gave Frodo a look which clearly said, "I told you he could walk." Frodo wasn't paying attention. Everyone was all looking at Pippin, impressed by his trek across the room. I sighed, quietly thinking to myself. I should have seen this coming. Pippin could not beat me at my own game of mischief so he went back to doing what he knew he could do well: usurp me with his level of cuteness. Now that his mother had seen him walk along with Bilbo, word would soon spread through all the relations that the future Thain was walking now. It's all anyone would be talking about and I would once again find myself cast aside once more.

With these thoughts in my mind, I left the room to fetch my bags. I didn't know whether to be angry or sad at what was surly going to happen now. One thing was for sure though: I certainly wasn't happy about it all. Then again, maybe I was still just upset with Pippin over trashing my room. Maybe what I needed was a nice, long, peaceful cart ride. Sure, that was it. Just some time for clear thinking.

Unfortunately, one can find it extremely difficult to think clearly when surrounded by family. Auntie Eglantine kept telling the driver all about Pippin's walk. Pippin meanwhile, was becoming fussy about the lack of attention on _him_. This cart ride didn't seem to intrigue him as much as the first which made for a very grumpy little hobbit and a very _long_ ride to Buckland.

Home was a much welcomed paradise though. It felt good to be back at Brandy Hall and Mum and Dad seemed really glad to have me back too. That is before Mum found out from Auntie about Pippin's "new" abilities. Then of course she forgot about me. At least Dad appeared to be nearly unfazed by this news but it was little compensation. Fortunately, I still had Fatty. He was always a comfort and was ever so supportive of me when I explained to him my pipsqueak troubles the following day.

"Seems a shame for you to be replaced," he said. "I never thought it would happen."

"So you think that's what's going to happen?" I asked.

"Well, that's what it looks like," Fatty replied. "I mean, Pippin's obviously won all the attention from _his_ parents. Not to mention you said Bilbo and Frodo Baggins no longer had time for you. Now Pippin's moving in on your parents. It's only a matter of time, Merry."

I frowned. "Well what am I supposed to do?!"

Fatty smiled. It was obvious a sneaky idea had played into his head. "There's not much you can do. Pippin's here to stay by the looks of things. There's only one other option. But... you wouldn't do _that_."

I looked from Fatty to the dirt I had been working my feet into. Fatty was right. I wouldn't do _that_ because I _couldn't._ It just wasn't possible... or was it? Fatty was right; Pippin was here to stay and it did seem that he was intent on replacing me and succeeding so far. But where Fatty was wrong was in my acceptance of the matter. I was not about to lie down and allow myself to be removed from my place in the family. Meriadoc Brandybuck was no pushover.

But what was I to do and how was I expected to go about doing it? I stayed awake that night, turning those questions over in my mind, searching relentlessly for a way to fix things. Then it came to me. An idea so perfect it had to work. I smiled to myself. Pippin had to go. And I knew just how to get rid of him...

_Yes, Merry is an evil little hobbit. And so, I leave you to speculate on life, the universe, everything, and what no doubt dastardly deed Merry is concocting against poor Pippin._


	7. HideandSeek

_Author's Notes: For once I seem to have finally caught a break with school. No projects, no extra-curricular stuff going on at the moment (I was thinking of going out for the school play but after hearing they changed it from "Pippin" the musical to "Romeo & Juliet" I decided not to). So now I've pretty much got nothing to do or work on. There isn't even anything that I **should** be working on! And that means I can update more! Sure, I haven't kept any of you in "suspense" as to what Merry was planning to do with Pippin but oh well. Enjoy all the same!_

**Disclaimer: I am not Tolkien and therefore do not own the characters you see in this fic.**

_**Pipsqueak Peregrin**_

**Chapter Seven: Hide-and-Seek**

I spent the summer plotting the demise of my "most dearest" of cousins. It was obvious that despite the size of our families, there was only room for one of us and it most certainly was going to be me. But how to go about doing it? I knew Pippin had to go but how did one go about removing their cousin from the family without getting caught? Fortunately, cleverness is a strong trait which runs through the Brandybucks and so the answer came.

It was autumn when I next saw Pippin. The leaves on the trees of the Old Forest had begun to transform into their vibrant shades of red, orange, and yellow. Great gusts of wind would blow the leaves around which would come tumbling to the ground like colourful rain. Pippin, who had grown ever so slightly since the last time we had seen each other, loved these leaves of bold colour. The Tookland was mostly farmland, littered with orchards but it was mostly pastures for grazing sheep and growing crops of vegetables. I was pretty sure he hadn't spent a lot of time amongst tall trees.

Auntie Eglantine now believed Pippin to be old enough to play outdoors. This played Pippin right into my hands who was all too eager to spend the days outdoors, doing his best to keep up with me and follow me around. Unfortunately, Pippin never got too far as he was kept under the watchful eyes of one of the adults. While Mum and Auntie were as watchful as hawks of the young lad, Dad and Uncle Paladin were a little more lax in their babysitting.

One crisp afternoon, however, opportunity arrived upon my doorstep. Pippin was out, playing in a pile of freshly raked leaves. Dad and Uncle Paladin were watching him that day, enjoying some of Dad's store of Old Toby. I was seated on the garden fence not too far away, busy with the task of picking leaves out of my hair. Pippin had thought tossing the leaves into the air and rooting through the piles like some sort of a burrowing animal was thrillingly entertaining. I did not appreciate being caught up in the mess.

My father and uncle were having just as good a time as Pippin, reclining in their seats and chuckling jovially amongst their blankets of pipe weed smoke. It was when the laughter gradually faded and the adult laughter had given way to the twitter of the birds and Pippin's irrepressible giggles that I looked over to discover both adults had fallen asleep. It appeared the weed and day's tranquility had lulled the two off into a land of dream and slumber. This was the opportunity I had been waiting for. Now I could finally get rid of my annoying cousin.

Leaping off the fence, I quietly snuck over to where my father and uncle napped. I had to be absolutely certain they were both asleep before I dared to make my move. Sure enough, Uncle Paladin was snoring softly and Dad had let his pipe fall to the ground, his hand limply at his side. I could not suppress the wicked smile which spread across my face. Fortune, it seemed, was finally on my side.

I bounded over to where Pippin lay, sprawled on his back in a pile of leaves, watching the others drift lazily down from the tree around him. I faltered for a moment. He looked rather peaceful and content at the moment; something which was not a common occurrence with Pippin. I almost didn't want to disturb him but if I didn't act now, I wouldn't get another opportunity such as this for a very long time.

I shook Pippin gently by his shoulder and sat down in the leaves next to him. "Hallo, Pip."

Pippin sat up and grinned. "Mer! Come play with tree?"

"Nah," I said, dismissing the notion with a wave of my hand. "I've got an even better idea! How would you like to go exploring with your cousin?"

"Really?!" Pippin grinned excitedly. "Okay! What about Mama and Da?"

"Don't worry, they won't mind. Now come on!"

I snuck off down the front path and made my way down the road, Pippin toddling behind me as fast as his little legs would carry him. Once we reached the borders of the Old Forest, I stopped, allowing for Pippin to catch up to me. I never went too far into the Old Forest. Stories were told throughout the Shire about the trees in there; how they would sometimes come alive and could whisper to one another. While I was sure these were only fanciful tales told to keep people out of the woods, I had not yet discovered the courage to venture into the dark woods. Today would be different though. I wouldn't be in there long... just long enough to lose Pippin and then run home before anyone noticed I was gone.

"Mer!" squeaked Pippin nervously as I made my way into the trees. "It's dark!"

"So? What's the matter?" I asked. "Are you _afraid?_"

"Mer, it's dark," repeated Pippin, nodding meekly. "Monsters in dark, Mer."

I got down to Pippin's level in the dirt. "Trust me, okay? I won't let any monsters get you. You'll be safe as long as you're with me."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

Pippin smiled and clung to my hand. As I got back up to lead the way into the woods a pang of guilt hit me. I was lying through my teeth to the lad and he was accepting it blindly. For a moment I paused, tempted to turn around and head back home with Pippin. I was wrong to try and leave him abandoned here. Pippin didn't deserve it. But then again... Pippin had to go, didn't he? He wasn't this sweet child beside me, he was a horrible attention-seeking monster who made my life miserable. My mind was made up about it too. There was no sense in turning back. This had to be done and now was the time to do it.

"Let's play a game, okay Pippin?"

"Okay!" he chirped back.

"It's called hide-and-seek," I explained. "This is why we're in the forest. To make the game more fun and challenging. Now you sit here and count to twenty while I go hide. Then you come and find me!" Pippin looked at me blankly. "You can't count, can you?"

Pippin furrowed his brow. "Can too!"

I knew he was lying but the longer Pippin struggled to count, the better. Satisfied, I told Pippin to start. He obediently sat down on a rock and covered his eyes. I smiled to myself. This was easier than I had thought. I quickly turned around and left, the sounds of "five... nine... one... three... one..." fading into the distance. Pippin would sit there counting for forever and I would never have to deal with him again. As the sky grew darker, I headed home to discover my uncle and father still asleep just as I had left them. I grinned and went inside. For some reason, dinner was smelling so much more appetizing this evening.

I didn't mind spending the remaining afternoon inside the Hall's kitchen with the chef, inhaling the delicious aromas of steaming vegetables and listening to my mother and aunt chatter away at the table over tea. There were a pile of fresh warm cinnamon biscuits set out. With no younger cousin around anymore, I happily took more than my share.

I was just being shooed out of the kitchen while the final dinner preparations were being made when Dad and Uncle Paladin burst into the hobbit hole, pale faced and looking flustered. Mum and Auntie paused to take in the condition of the two hobbits. I paused for a moment. I could guess as to what had just happened.

"Pippin's inside with you, right?" asked Uncle Paladin.

"In here with us?" Auntie look at my uncle, alarmed. "He was outside with you, Paladin."

"He was when I came inside," I offered, trying to be innocently helpful. "While you were both napping."

Dad and Uncle Paladin looked at each other nervously. Mum and Auntie's eyes widened in shock. "You... _lost_ Peregrin?!"

"Not _lost_ exactly..." corrected Dad. "Just sort of... misplaced him..."

I didn't hear what happened next as Mum ushered me off down the hall while they dealt with their lost hobbit. At first I wasn't too interested in what the adults were surly discussing about Pippin but when dinner never came and the rumbling of my stomach was beginning to become unbearable I grew curious as to what was going on. Deciding to investigate I went back into the kitchen and was unpleasantly surprised to discover there was no food. Our meal had somehow vanished and neither Mum nor Auntie seemed to care. Cook had given Auntie some tea and she sat at the table with Mum, her lips pursed. I could tell she was horribly worried.

"Where's Dad?" I asked slowly.

Mum looked up and answered me. "He's gone looking for Pippin with your uncle." She frowned. "I hope nothing bad has happened to him..."

"You're really worried, Auntie, aren't you?" I said meekly, taking a seat at the table. She didn't reply, only gazed tearfully into her tea. I frowned. It wasn't supposed to be like this at all. They weren't supposed to notice or care that Pippin was gone! Things were supposed to go back to the way they were!

But it hadn't turned out like that. Now I was without dinner and Auntie Eglantine was nearly crying. I could see she wanted to but not in front of me. I felt horrible. I had left Pippin all alone in the Old Forest. Was he still trying to count to twenty in there? Or had he gotten hungry and realized I had abandoned him? What if the stories were true and the trees had done something to him?! He was only a toddler; he wasn't capable of protecting himself! _You're a wicked hobbit, Merry_, I scolded myself. Pippin had trusted me and now he was lost in the woods, cold and probably terrified.

"I want to help look," I said suddenly. I had to run and get to Pippin but I had to keep what I had done a secret. I could only imagine how horrible my punishment would be if everyone knew what I had done.

"No, Merry." Mum shook her head. "Stay here. We don't want you getting yourself lost too."

"But Mum--"

"No."

Usually I listened to my mother. Her words always seemed to come at me with a tone of finality; there was no sense in arguing back. She was usually right. But not this time. This time I had to go out and find Pippin. I was the only one who knew where he was and if I didn't go it might be weeks before he was found... and that might be too late. _You mustn't think like that_, I told myself. _He'll be okay._ He would be okay. I would find him. Wordlessly, I left the kitchen and pretended to head for my room. Instead though, I walked right by my bedroom towards one of the many back entrances.

It was dark. The light of day had since been replaced by pale cold moonlight. There was a mist about the place, making everything look hazy. It was hard to see far distances. Down the road, barely visible in the fog, loomed the dark shadows of the Old Forest. It looked eerie and haunted in the dark. But Pippin was in there and that was where I needed to go.

_It appears Merry has suddenly had a change of heart, doesn't it? However, he hasn't found Pippin just **yet.** ;)_


	8. Lost But Not Entirely Found

_Author's Notes: I think I was rather depressed or in a bad mood when I wrote this. Ironic since I'm feeling just the opposite right now but oh well. I've been doing nothing but writing today and so it was only a matter of time before I got through everything and dug this chapter up in order to post it. It doesn't look very long to me oh well. I've ended my chapters where I think it fits. ***grins*** I saw Master and Commander on opening day. Awesome movie which I think you all should go see. Paul Bettany is the greatest!_

**Disclaimer: I am not Tolkien and therefore do not own any of the characters which appear in this story.**

_**Pipsqueak Peregrin**_

**Chapter Eight: Lost But Not Entirely Found**

I hesitated on the border of the Old Forest. I knew I had to go in there but I didn't really want to. It was frightening and while I had laughed at the stories Frodo and Bilbo told me about the walking trees, now that I was faced with it... their fanciful tales seemed very real to me. But I had to go in there, if not for myself or Pippin then for Auntie. What I had done had hurt her deeply and I had to redeem myself and bring Pippin back home... even if it meant replacing myself.

I had left no markers to help me find my way back to Pippin. I remembered vaguely which direction I had taken into the woods but as I went in deeper, it only got darker. After a few moments' wandering I stopped. This was not getting me anywhere. Mum was right. The only thing I was doing was getting myself lost. I groped around blindly in the dark for a place to sit and attempt to gather my bearings. My fingers brushed along the smooth surface of a rock. I sat upon it, listening ever alertly to the sounds of the trees whilst trying to figure out where in the woods I could possibly be.

I didn't hear the sounds of running water so I was not near the river. This didn't help me to get my bearings very well. I sighed, staring blankly into the darkness ahead of me. I listened with growing nervousness at the creaking and groaning of the old trees. My thoughts went back once again to the stories of the tree folk. They could be all around me waiting to squash me and I'd never see them coming without any light. I shivered, rubbing my arms to try and comfort myself. I could only imagine the sort of fright Pippin was having. But why did I care?

That was when I suddenly became aware of a second sound around me. This one did not sound natural for a forest, even one so old as this. It was a soft whimpering sound, almost like something was quietly crying. Or at least it sounded quiet to me but that could have been because the sound did not seem to be near me. It was probably echoing off the trees around me. I sat there, listening to the sound before it clicked in my mind. It was Pippin! If I followed the sound I would find him!

I made my way through the trees, moving as swiftly as I could in the dark. It was difficult to tell but I told myself the noise was getting louder. I didn't know how I would find my way out of here again but that was not my main concern at the moment.

Out of nowhere came a root. My foot caught it and I fell forwards, hitting the dirt with a dull thump which, in the stillness of the air seemed to echo ominously. As I slowly picked myself up, grumbling and wincing at my sore toes I noticed the whimpering had stopped. There was now tension in the air. Pippin must be close by! And my fall must have frightened him into thinking I was some sort of a wild beast of the forest. I took a step forward to call out the lad's name but fell a second time, rolling down a short hill, crunching the fallen leaves beneath me. As I sat up, rubbing my head I heard the voice again, now high pitched and panicky.

"Mama? Mama!!"

It sounded like him alright. Wasting no time, I got to my feet and headed towards his screeching cries, calling to him. Pippin went quiet when he heard my voice. "Pippin, keep shouting! I can't find you if you're quiet!"

"Mer!" cried Pippin.

Squinting in the dark, I looked down where I thought I heard the sound come from. "Pippin?" Sure enough, something small wrapped itself around my knees tightly, sniffling and shivering.

"Hide-and-seek bad!" he sobbed, clinging to me as tightly as he could. "I want Mama, Mer!"

"I'm glad I found you!" I exclaimed, prying the lad off of my legs and taking him into my arms. He felt cold and damp. "I'm so sorry I left you out here..."

"I sorry too," said Pippin, "I can't find you..."

"Pippin, I have a confession to make," I said. "I took you out here on purpose and didn't want to come back for you. I'm sorry."

"No..." insisted Pippin. "Mer good to me. I'm bad at game." I sighed, feeling Pippin rest his head on my shoulder. He either was not understanding what I was saying or he was refusing to accept what I had done. I remembered telling myself Pippin understood a lot more than he led on to. So that was how it was. He didn't want to accept the fact that I had tried to abandon him out here. "Mer, I'm hungry."

Pippin snapped me back out of my thoughts. I suddenly remembered just how hungry I was feeling myself. Worst of all, I didn't know the way out of this forest. I could spend hours wandering around in the dark and never find my way out. Still, I had to at least try.

"This is hopeless!" I sighed exasperatedly after some time. My feet we beginning to tire from the walking. I didn't think I had gone very far, having to make my way through the trees very slowly so as to not walk into anything or trip. Pippin had started whimpering again and crying softly for his mother.

_See where your jealousy has gotten you, Merry?_ I lecture myself angrily. _Now you shall never find your way home for supper!_ I frowned in the dark. I was a horrible cousin and a wicked hobbit. Mum would surly send me to live in Bree for this. That is, if I ever found my way home again.

Eventually, I could walk no more and sat down, feeling my back rest against the trunk of a great thick tree. I felt Pippin relax his grip on my shirt and lift his head to try and look around. All the best of luck to him, everything was black.

"Why did we stop, Mer?" he asked. "Not home yet."

"Pippin, I can't see the way home," I explained. "Dad and Uncle Paladin are out looking for you though. If we stay put maybe they'll find us."

"I want to go home," whispered Pippin, shivering. Autumn nights were not a good time for hobbits to be out in the open air. Especially the small ones. I pulled Pippin closer to try and warm him. "There are monsters in here, Mer. I don't like monsters."

"Neither do I," I said, resting my chin on the top of his head. "But don't worry. Nothing will get us because they can't see us."

"You'll hear them coming, right?"

"Of course I will." I wished those words had worked on myself as well as Pippin. I had to be the braver of us two but I kept having fleeting thoughts that just off to the side there would be some sort of a beast lurking, waiting to pounce on me when the time was right. I could not see. I was blind in the dark and it frightened me.

Pippin eventually grew still, having fallen asleep. I let my mind wander back home, to where fires roared in the hearths of Brandy Hall. Back where my warm bed was. Where the cook worked in the kitchen, preparing delicious treats for all occasions. But I was out here, in the dark of the Old Forest, shaded from the moonlight under the tall boughs of the old trees. I wanted to go home now. I wanted to curl up in my own mother's arms where it was warm and safe. But I was stuck here... lost with no way to get home...


	9. Frozen with Fever

_Author's Notes: You know, over all I think this week has been a good week. Okay, so maybe it was just Thursday which made it a good week but that is far from the point. Why Thursday? ***giggles*** Because I got to meet Elijah Wood, Billy Boyd, and Andy Serkis is why! Ah yes, such a memorable experience from which I came away with two thoughts on life: Uncle Billeh smells quite nice, and Elijah Wood fans need to be lined up and shot. So, anyway, after organizing the best four pictures in my LJ, I came back to this story and began to go over this chapter. I was miffed that it wasn't very long and wanted to add to it but then realized the rest wouldn't make too much sense so I decided to leave it as is. I want to dedicate this chapter to Fran Bull who so totally and utterly made my day on Friday when I was plotting the Lij Fan Holocaust and running on six hours of sleep. You totally rock, girl! And to Dianne (Fiwen2), yes I did see Billy Boyd in Master and Commander; he was an excellent contribution to the scenery. I giggled every time he was on screen (which was a lot, despite lack of lines) because scruffy Pippin is rather amusing. And, coming away from that movie, I totally and completely adore Paul Bettany. Dr. Machurin is the greatest character in that movie._

**Disclaimer: I am not Tolkien (seeing as I am _not_ British, nor am I a man, nor am I dead) and so therefore I do not own any of the characters which appear in this story.**

_**Pipsqueak Peregrin**_

**Chapter Nine: Frozen with Fever**

The sound of someone shouting aroused me from my sleep some time the next morning. I opened my eyes and blearily looked around me. Dawn had come and daylight was beginning to creep through the treetops. The ground beneath me felt damp and cold. Frost littered the grasses at my feet. Pippin was huddled up against my chest, his face buried in my shirt. I sat up, feeling my back crack ever so slightly and stretched. The voice which had awoken me was becoming more and more distant. It sounded like Uncle Paladin.

Realization hit me and I found myself calling at the top of my lungs, in the hopes that whoever had come looking for us hadn't gone too far away to hear me. The voice faltered for a moment before I distinctly heard my uncle call my name. My shouting startled Pippin from his slumber and he began to cry. His tearful wailing caught the attention of several other adults; I could hear them calling to me and crashing through the bushes. I pinched Pippin hard in the arm, causing him to screech louder. The louder he cried, the more likely we were to be found.

Sure enough, Uncle Paladin appeared through the trees, sprinting towards us. He was closely followed by Dad and several of the Hall's servants. Uncle Paladin caught Pippin up in his arms. The lad's crying quieted a little but he was still sobbing horribly.

"We've been so worried about the two of you!" my Dad exclaimed, pulling me into a suffocating embrace. "Your mum went mad when you disappeared last night, Merry! She told you to stay back where it was safe!"

"I had to find him!" I cried, clinging to my father. "I knew where he was but you had all left! I had to get to him!"

Dad smiled. "You're a good lad, Merry. Now let's get both of you back home. You look frozen."

I followed him and my uncle back home quietly. I was far from a good lad. I was horribly wicked and cruel to Pippin who was now hiccoughing quietly in his father's arms. I didn't want everyone to think I had taken it upon myself to go out and find Pippin because I cared about him. But I couldn't just tell them what I had done. What was I to do then? I was tired, sore, frozen, and famished. My thoughts were scattered and jumbled in my mind. I couldn't cling to ideas long enough to make any sense of things. I was weary and felt sick from both guilt and cold. Home was too far away; I didn't want to walk the way... no wait, I _couldn't_ walk.

I began to stumble more as I tried to keep pace with my father. I rubbed my eyes to clear away the blurs which encircled my world. I wearily saw my father stop walking and turn towards me. "Merry, lad, are you all right?"

No, I certainly did not feel all right. I wanted to somehow answer him but I couldn't figure out how. Speech seemed to require more effort than I was willing to give at the moment. I distantly felt my father grasp my hand to try and help me along but it was no use. I stumbled forwards one last time before my legs gave way and I fell. I never felt the earth meet me but I did not care. Darkness engulfed me. It was so very cold.

*** * ***

I could feel the cold fading away to be replaced by a comfortable warmth. Or at least it seemed comfortable at first. But the heat kept rising and soon became too much. I felt uncomfortable but could not find the energy to do anything about it. Suddenly, I felt someone place something damp and wet on my forehead. Startled, I blearily opened my eyes. I was in my room, my blankets and quilt tucked tightly around me. A warm fire crackled in the hearth. Mum was sitting nearby. She had put a wet cloth onto my forehead.

"Blessed be, you're awake," she whispered quietly, smiling. "You gave us quite the scare, Merry."

"I feel awful, Mum," I managed to hoarsely whisper. "I'm hot... and I hurt..."

Mum gently wiped my forehead with the cloth. I closed my eyes. It felt cool and soothing. I felt the bed move as she got up to deposit the used cloth in a basin for the maid to collect. I opened my eyes again to watch her come back over and sit down.

"Do you see now why I told you not to go out wandering for your cousin?" she said. "Really, Meriadoc, fever and illness is not a sufficient trade off to play hero."

I wanted to tell her the truth. I needed to tell her that it was my fault Pippin had gotten lost in the forest. However, my thoughts still would not stop flying around my head long enough for me to figure out how to tell her. I did manage to grasp one thing though: Pippin. If I had become ill, how was he fairing? Surly, he being the smaller and more vulnerable of the two of us had also run his own fever?

Mum somehow managed to read my mind and smiled. "Pippin's fine. He was a little shaken up but he's all right. Better than you in fact. Now get some rest, dear. I'll be in to check on you later." She leaned in, kissing my forehead and quietly left the room.

I rolled over onto my side, staring at the wall. I suppose this was the price I was to pay for my wicked actions. _You deserve it though, Merry, you really do._ So here was how justice played out. Pippin was fine and I was horribly ill. I groaned quietly and rolled onto my back again. Comfort was not going to come easily for me. I was too hot to sleep but too weary to stay awake. Sighing, I stared up at the ceiling, examining the beams of wood until it all seemed to swirl together and fade away into nothingness.


	10. Bosom Buddies

_Author's Note: I was wondering if I should let you all just sit and wait until Friday before I posted this but I have a busy weekend of work ahead of me so I doubt I'd get a chance to post this. Besides, I'm in need of some sort of boost... the idiots who work at HMV were oblivious as to the release of the RotK soundtrack so I am without CD and EXTREMELY pissed off. So... yeah... now the fic comes to a conclusion. Hopefully, you're satisfied by it._

**Disclaimer: I am not Tolkien and therefore I do not own these characters.**

_**Pipsqueak Peregrin**_

**Chapter Ten: Bosom Buddies**

I slept for most of the day, being awoken only a couple times when the healer came to give me my medicine and change my damp sheets. These events seemed like blurs to me; I wasn't fully alert or aware of what was going on. All I could grasp was how hot and horrible I felt. This movement, as minimal as it was, left me feeling even more drained than I already was. I hated being sick but I knew how much I had deserved it. What was worse though, was I had not seen Pippin since the day we had gotten lost in the forest and I began to worry. Anxiety began to overwhelm me with the separation but I couldn't figure out why.

It seemed I wasn't the only one of us which felt the same way for one night I discovered myself to have acquired a midnight visitor. I had only been sleeping lightly, my fever preventing me from being truly comfortable and so I distinctly heard the sound of hesitant feet making their way across my room. I chose to ignore them, the sound only vaguely registering in my head and only decided to chance a look at my stealthy visitor when I felt them scramble up onto the bed.

I was startled to discover Pippin sitting atop my quilt. His eyes were wide as he peered curiously at me. I must not have seemed awake to him as he tentatively reached out to tap me. I chose not to move. Pippin's tapping became more forceful. He was now jabbing my side hurriedly, hissing my name.

"Mer!" he whispered. "Mer! Mer, you wake?"

"No," I replied crossly. "No, I am not awake so leave me be."

"Wake up, Mer!" insisted Pippin. "Mer!!!"

"_I'm awake!!!_" I cried, sitting upright. This action had two effects. The first causing Pippin to tumble backwards, almost falling off the bed, the second causing my head to spin and me to lie back down, holding my head.

"Yay!" squeaked Pippin, scrambling back over to me. "Mer not dead!"

"Dead...?" I opened my eyes again to look at Pippin. "Who said I was dead?"

Tears had welled up in Pippin's large eyes as he peered at me cautiously and curiously. "Mer sick and I don't see him! Mama says you sick and I can't see!" His tone of voice lowered to a soft whimper. "I scared I lose my Mer..." Before I knew what to do or say, Pippin had crawled onto my chest and lay there quietly. "Don't want Mer to go away..."

"Pippin, I'm not going anywhere," I said softly. "It's just a touch of cold."

"I was scared when you fall," whispered Pippin. "Don't do it again, okay?"

I smiled and put my arm around Pippin, gently fingering his curls. Maybe it was the fever muddling up my mind, but for once I didn't mind Pippin being here. I wasn't cross at him for clambering on top of me now that I knew why. In fact, I felt almost sorry for the lad. He had been genuinely worried about me and had somehow managed to escape from his bed and find his way into mine. And all for what? Just so he could see _me._ Just so he could make sure I was still here.

I was touched to say the least. While I was locked up in bed with illness, Pippin easily could have won all the attention he wanted and replaced me. But for whatever reason he didn't. Despite his young age he seemed to have matured past the point of petty jealousy for the moment... something I had not managed. Pippin could have the attention and company of anyone he wanted and all he wanted was me? Why? All we had ever done was compete in life so far and I had done nothing but ignore him or try to make him miserable. I had even tried to abandon him in the Old Forest and yet here he was, clinging to my nightshirt for comfort.

Then again, I had never done anything with the truly malicious intent of harming Pippin. Even when I had left him in the woods, I only expected him to wander off and find some other family to live with. Or make it on his own. When I discovered this wasn't what would happen, I had gone back to get him. That was some form of redemption, wasn't it? I had made up for it, hadn't I? To Pippin that seemed to suffice.

I don't remember when it was I fell asleep again, Pippin curled up on my chest but when I awoke it was morning and the room was Pippin-less. The maid was busying herself over a wash basin; it must have been time for my medicinal bath. I groaned inwardly. I hated movement.

And so things continued as such for the next week or so; me lying in bed feeling awful and drifting in and out of sleep, and Pippin constantly trying to sneak into my room, only to be swiftly removed by one of the adults. When I asked one of the adults why Pippin was not allowed to see me I was told it was for his own health. That didn't stop his nightly excursions to my room though, and to be honest I seemed to mind the intrusions less and less. Now that he was sure I was all right, Pippin's cheery countenance had returned and he always managed to brighten my mood.

Eventually, the fever left me and I began to feel well enough to get out of bed. I lay awake one morning, debating with myself as to whether or not I could make it to the kitchen for breakfast when Pippin toddled into the room.

"Merry!" he squealed, scrambling up to his usual place on the bed. "Auntie says you better and Mama says I can stay!" I gave a small smile. He seemed thoroughly proud at no longer having to sneak into my room in the dead of night. "How you feel?"

"Better than yesterday," I replied, propping myself up on my elbows. "I think I shall get out of bed today."

Pippin shook his head firmly. "Oh no. My Mer sleep and get better!"

I chuckled quietly. "Who are you? My nanny?" Pippin giggled as I ruffled his hair.

"Oh! Mama gives me breakfast!" Pippin proceeded to fish around in his pockets before presenting me with squashed toast, lathered in sticky blackberry jam.

"Are you sure your mum _really_ gave you that to stick in your pockets?" I asked, smirking at the sticky mess which coated Pippin's small fingers and probably the inside of his pockets.

"Well..." Pippin looked down bashfully. "Mama don't know..."

I smiled broadly at his first true act of mischief. With his cunning, stealth, and adorable looks Pippin held great promise as a partner in crime. As I humbly accepted a slice of linty toast I began to think ahead of the days to come. Once I was ready to be running around outside, I would surly bring Pippin with me to raid the orchards and knick pies from window sills.

To this day I still am unsure as to what it was exactly about Pippin which made me finally accept him. I still suppose it was my feverish state which led to illogical and brash thinking but regardless the two of us became almost cemented together. Pippin still had his faults, being only a small child and he still often slowed me down and often lost concentration and focus on our task at hand. But whether it was experiencing the wonders of winter or explaining the intricate workings of the universe to the lad (who seemed to always want to know _why_ things were the way they were) I always managed to keep my patience with him and never tired of his company ever again. For Pippin may have been a tiny hobbit right up into his tweenage years, but he was _my_ pipsqueak and I wouldn't have it any other way.

_And thus the fic ends and I leave on a lengthy hiatus while I work on another fic I've started. Unless you would prefer I post it as it comes along. I dunno, I'm playing with quotes and crap so... yeah... cheers. *is feeling very peeved at the moment... could you tell?*_


End file.
